Helping me Smile
by onedirection'slittlethings
Summary: Katniss' father died, and she lost both hope and faith. Peeta, on the other hand, has loved her forever, and hope she would be her again. And one chance is all he needs. Will he help her to smile again? Or will she shut him down? Will she feel something more for him? A normal high school day, the hunger games does not exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story, I hope you guys like it, and leave a review? Please?**

Chapter 1: Changing the Future

I jolted awake, screaming on top of my lungs. Thank God Prim is a heavy sleeper, or she might wake up with me. Her room is beside mine, and my mom's is on the first floor. Her room used to be beside mine, but she decided not to sleep there anymore. She said it brings bad memories of my dad. She slept in the guest room for almost a week now. Yet even when her room is down stairs, I could her sob every night. My father died a week ago, along with my best friend Gale's dad, who shared the same job as a coal miner. In district twelve, hundreds of male works in a coal miner, mostly because they're paid pretty well, and it's not a hard job either.

My father and Gale's father has been friends for so long, best friends in fact. They have been friends even before I was born. I recall they went to school together.

I learned that my father managed to get out, but Gale's dad didn't. Mr. Hawthorne told my father to run away, but he didn't. He tried to get his best friend out of there too. They manage to run, when the door was closed, and they were trapped inside, along with the fire.

The funeral was 3 days ago, when the fire had died off, and men were sent to look for bodies inside. They found 5 bodies, and two of them was my dad's and Gale's dad's. The funeral was beautiful. My mom made a speech about my father, and came crying down afterwards. Then there was Hazelle, who made a speech of both her husband and my dad. Hazelle didn't cry, but her eyes are red and puffy, so I reclaimed she has been crying as well.

Most people just congratulate me, about how noble my father was, and I just nod weakly, faking a smile. I jolted up every night, sobbing. Nightmares haunt me ever since. But none of them are as bad as tonight's. Mostly my nightmare was imagining my dad trapped in the miners, and watching his body burn to ash, but this time, it was me to blame.

My dad and Mr. Hawthorne were able to escape when I realized I was screaming. I don't know how, but I was inside that miner with them. My dad comes back, and pulled me out, eventually, leaving his foot stuck. Mr. Hawthorne came to help my dad, when I was standing, looking at them, seeing them die saving me. The funeral was held, and no one was congratulating me. Instead, they gave me glares, and evil stares all the way. I just realized my father died saving me. That's when I jolted up and scream. Sobs escaped my body afterwards. The nightmares won't stop. I don't know how to even stop them.

I have changed completely, I've been thinner, paler, and I don't care about anything else. My principal gave me a week off after my dad's death, to make me feel better. But it was useless. Nothing is better. Gale has been home, too. I assume he doesn't have nightmares every day, like me. He is stronger, braver, and he has Madge, his girlfriend, to cheer him up. But me, I have no one. Not even my mother. Maybe Prim, but she's too young to understand what I've been through.

My father used to say I was a talented girl. I would roll my eyes. I am talented because I have my father's footsteps. It is weird, but it's true. I'm really good at archery, and it was my dad's talents too. I would hunt with him, every evening, catching squirrels and trading them at the local bakery. It's more like a hobby, and plus we get more bread.

The local baker is called Mr. Mellark. He has three sons, and one of them is in my class, and my age. His name is Peeta. He has blonde hair and the bluest eyes I ever seen my whole life. He is one of my friends that I can talk to and he is really nice. His brothers are Rye and Louie, and they are five inches taller than me. They are really kind too, not like the witch their mother is. Peeta's mother, the baker's wife is abusive. I don't know- probably never know why his father married that witch. He deserves better. Peeta deserves better.

Peeta, I know mostly what I want to know about him. He's great at baking, and painting, and he's in my school's varsity wrestling team. He's in most of my classes, and he's really easy to talk to. We first met when we were five.

It was music class, and the teacher asked me who knows the valley song. I raised my hand. My dad used to sing me that song when I was little. He had the most beautiful voice, and when he sang, the birds stop singing to listen. I have a beautiful voice too, but not as beautiful as his, no one could compete his singing. The teacher got me in front of the class and asked me to sing.

After I sang The Valley Song, everyone clapped. I blushed and saw this boy, Peeta Mellark, starring at me with his blue eyes. I took my sit and he whispered in my ear. "That was beautiful." I blushed and give him a grin. "Thanks." I said back. He grins back. "I'm Peeta Mellark." He said, giving me his hand. "I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." I shook his hand. He seemed thinking about something. What is wrong with my name? "What's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head and smile at me, just as the bell rang. "See you Katniss." He said, leaving the class. From that day we sat together, and I would laugh at his words and stuffs like that. That was before he made it to the Varsity Wrestling team, and made new friends. I made new friends too.

It was years after, and I was sitting in lunch with Madge Undersee, Gale, Clove, Annie and Glimmer. The bell rang and I quickly took my books and rushed to next class. I accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh my God, I'm so so sorry." I muttered, picking up my books. I looked into the guy I bumped into. He smiled at me. "Katniss, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I nod, he seem familiar. Then it hits me. He's the boy I met in music class. "Peeta." I muttered. "I'm okay." I said. He nodded. "I got to go. See you around." He said, walking away. From that day, he started to start conversations with me, and became one of my friends in a few days.

I miss my dad so much, and I wished he was here with me tonight. I miss the way he dance with me when I was three, I miss the way he taught me hunting when I was six, I miss him picking me up from school every day.

I tried to forget the day he died, when I wasn't there, but I can't. I've been better and now, I keep faking smiles and crying over things that remind me of him.

I keep thinking I have to be strong for him. My dad died for a noble reason, though he didn't make it, does he wants me to stay like this? He wouldn't want me to be like my mom, who doesn't wake up unless for breakfast and dinner. He would want me to move on and live my life. The question is how?

* * *

I can't believe I've fallen asleep while thinking of changing my future. I've tried, but I can't. I woke up when Prim was screaming my name.

"Katniss, wake up!" She said hysterically. "Do you want me to get Gale to pick you up?" She asked. I snapped my eyes open. "I'm up!" I groaned.

"Great! Hurry and take a bath or we'll be late for school!" she said. I blink my eyes rapidly. "The Principal gave us a week off remember?" I asked her. She groaned. "Katniss, you lost your track of time! It's Monday already!" She huffed. It's Monday? Guess she was right. I lost track of time. I stood up and pat her head.

"Go and eat breakfast little duck, I'll take a shower and catch up with you." She nodded, skipping out of my room. I took my clothes, and took a cold and freezing shower. My mom forgets to heat the water, like always. I put on my white plaid blouse and jeans, along with my sneakers and braided my hair like usual. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. Prim had already finished breakfast, wearing her school blouse and skirt, telling me to hurry down. Her hair is braided into two like always, as we took the train to school.

Our school is one of the most popular schools in district 12. It is huge. The building is three schools combined into one; School, High School, and University on the other part of the building. Prim is twelve, and she is on the fifth grade of school, leaving me and my friends in high school. I checked my schedule. Since the funeral, I completely forget everything about it. Looks like I have math. Great. I got to think on multiplication and numbers as soon as I begin school. The train stopped, and I kissed Prim goodbye, as she jogged to the fifth grader's Hall. I walk down the school hall to my locker, and saw Madge and Gale locking lip in front of Madge's locker, which was next to mine. I shuddered lightly.

I tap my best friend's shoulder. "Urgh, Madge?" I complained. They won't stop. I started to yell at them. "Guys!" They turned around, as Madge hugged me tight.

"Katniss!" She barely screamed, throwing her arms around me. "I miss you so much!" She complained. I fake a smile. I mentally slap myself. Why couldn't I just truly smile at my best friend?

"Looks like you guys miss yourselves?" I ask bitterly. They both blush crimson.

"Totally. One week not talking to him was a mess!" Madge complained. I nodded weakly. Madge seem to notice how upset I look as she kissed Gale on the cheek and waved him goodbye, as he muttered something like, 'Okay. Bye Catnip, thanks for ruining the moment.' I swear I rolled my eyes at him.

Catnip is Gale's nickname for me. Since I was five, when his dad introduced me to him, he couldn't say my name right. I thought he was stupid a first, but then he started calling me Catnip all the time and I realized he did that on purpose. Madge dragged my hand as she walks me to Math class.

"Katniss, I know everything has been rough and all, but maybe it's time to move on? I mean come on." Madge said. Madge Undersee is the mayor's daughter. She has brown hair and blue eyes, and 2 inches shorter than me. She's one of my best friends. She and Gale have been dating for two months, when he admits that he has feelings for her. Madge tried everything to actually help Katniss on everything and she wishes she could pay her back.

"Please, I miss my best friend." She said, begging me to turn back to normal. As much as I tried I can't. I just shook my head weakly. "Madge, you know I would do anything to pay you back, after everything you have done for me, but I can't, as much as I want to turn to her again I just can't. I can't sleep every night, knowing I will have nightmares. I couldn't laugh without thinking about him." I said, hoping she would understand. Her eyes are all teary, as she looked at me. "Please try to come back." She whispers, taking her seat next to mine.

Our teacher, Mr. Gloss started explaining about division and stuffs like that. I tried my best to focus on what he is saying but all I could think is about what Madge said. I didn't realize I was daydreaming for ages until Madge taps my shoulder. I saw Mr. Gloss looking at me. He huffs, saying stuffs like "You should pay attention in class, Katniss." And I would say sorry couple of times, and dreading this class would be over soon.

* * *

The day has been dreadful. Madge tried so hard to make me smile, but I just shook my head, muttering sorry most of the time. She even tried to ask Annie, Clove, or Glimmer to talk to me. They did, but none worked. Even Delly, the bubbliest girl that I know couldn't make me laugh or smile. I sighed in defeat, trying my best to smile.

I have my last class, which is art. The class where Madge isn't there with me. No Annie, Clove, or Glimmer. Not even Gale. I walked to art class, and sit on my usual place next to Peeta. I completely forget about him. He sat beside me, as I fake a smile, as usual.

He seems to see it as he sighed. "Katniss," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. "Come back." I shook my head hoping he would understand. "I can't." I whispered back. He nods, looking at me. I looked at him confusedly. He wanted to say something, but he shuts his mouth shut again. I tried to be friendly for a moment. I whispered in his ear. "You can tell me." His lips curved into a smile, as he whispered back. "I want to fix you." I look at him confused. Before he could whisper anything back, our art teacher came in. He mouthed something when he wasn't looking. I tried so hard not to catch it, but I did. 'You know what I meant.' Of course I do. He wants to try to make me like me again. I found myself rolling my eyes at him. I looked at him, serious this time.

"Okay Mellark, everybody couldn't fix me so why do you think you can?" I ask him. He grins at me. "Well, Everdeen," I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me, trying hard not to smile. "I just want to try to fix you." He said. "Okay." I muttered. He looked at me surprised. Our teacher seem to saw us talking as he rolled his eyes.

"Everdeen, Mellark." He said, as we muttered an apology. He shrugs and continued to write on the whiteboard. Peeta mouthed a 'what' as I rolled my eyes. I mouthed back 'I say, Okay.' He grins at me and scribbled at a piece of paper.

_Great. So, Friday? We have a day off._

I nodded at him, and write back.

_Sure. I warned you though._

He rolls his eyes at me.

_Oh come on, Everdeen, you know I can always make you smile._

I roll my eyes back at him. He chuckled. But it was true. He could always make me smile, every time. All this time I thought I am hopeless, but this time, I'm thinking this might work. I'm thinking he's all I need.

* * *

I walked home with Prim after school, when I saw him looking at me. He mouthed 'Friday' and I nodded at him. I mouthed back a 'Sure. Try as hard as you could' as he shook his head, like he's trying to say 'What am I going to do with you'. I tried my hardest not to smile. Oh boy, I just met him in weeks and he could make me smile already. Why did I ever agree on going on that date again?

I feel my phone buzzing. A text from Madge.

_Kat, try K? Plz _

I roll my eyes.

_Sure Madge, sum1 actually asked me 2 go on a date w/ him on Fri._

Within seconds my phone buzzed back.

_OMG! Peeta right?_

Was it even obvious?

_How do U kno?_

I could tell she's rolling her eyes.

_OMG! Kat, I kno he could make U smile! U laugh w/ him all the time!_

Really?

_O-k? I hope so _

My phone buzz again.

_Hv fun! G2G, Gale want me 2 go 2 the Mall w/ him._

Gale and his romantic side.

_Bye!_

I locked my phone and lay my head on the train window. Today have been great, I guess?

**Please Review! Please Please Please! **

**Anyway, I'm being bubbly there. Plus, please check my other hunger games story 'Chasing Love' And leave a review there. It's about Katniss And Peeta after the games, without the Quarter quell, when Katniss is struggling to tell Peeta she loves him. Please Read it, and review!**

**But don't forget to review this too! I love you guys, I really do.**

**Reviews make me Smile. (Seriously you guys, I'm not kidding.)**

**The more you guys review, the more I could tell you love it, and I would be happy to continue it sooner. And put it on your favourites, alerts, etc! Please?**

**Lots of Love,**

**Purplewordsofanicarlyfan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Comments: **

**SweetLoveOfMine: Okay, thanks! I will! there are 4 days before Friday.:D**

**Kpfan72491: Thanks!**

**Inuyasha'sLoveKagome: I will! Thanks!**

**LeslieMellark: Thank you :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: This Things Will Change, or Maybe Not.

I woke up late again the next day. Prim jolted up first, screaming for me to wake up, like yesterday. Prim is an A class student, mostly never late, never forgets home works, or some stuffs like that. I would just roll my eyes and tell her to relax. Don't get it wrong, I love Prim like I love my father and I can't handle on losing her too. But sometimes she just gets on my nerves.

"Katniss! It's my second day; I don't want to be late! Plus, Rory and Rue is waiting for me at school!" She wailed, rocking my bed. I grumbled and raise my hands in defeat.

Rory is Gale's little brother. He is nothing like his brother. Gale is free, adventurous and Rory is just- Rory. He is an A class student, too, so I expected Prim would swing on him since the first day. He doesn't even look like Gale a bit. Rory Hawthorne has black hair, and brown eyes. He looks exactly like Hazelle, with the hair and eyes and all. Gale and his dad look exactly identical. Me on the other hand, looks like my dad, when Prim is like mom.

Rue, is a 12 year old girl from district 11. She moved here two years ago, when her mom and dad died in a car crash. She moved with her aunt and uncle in district 12 now, along with her half brother Thresh. Thresh is the same age as me, and is in Peeta's wrestling class. He's strong and tall, even higher than Gale. Thresh' mom died because of pneumonia when he was just seven. His dad then married a merchant, Rue's mom. They look identical, though not genetically. The same brown eyes and black hair, and dark brown skin.

"Okay, I'm up! Relax little duck! It's just 6.30!" I protested. "We don't have to be at school till 7.30!" She crosses her arms on her chest, begging for me to get up and take my shower. I rolled my eyes and stood up, taking my clothes and went inside the bathroom.

It's Tuesday, and I have P.E with mostly everybody. I love P.E, especially gym, because I am really good on it. I'm not bragging. It's really true. When I was five my dad signed me for dance class. I love dancing, and it became an obsession years later. But I rarely dance anymore, though I am still good at gym. Another class I love is Music. I like singing, playing the guitar or the piano. When I am playing instruments I just felt flying to another world. Is that a bad thing? I don't think so. It's a moment when I'm not thinking about my dad, or losing someone. It felt peaceful, and I feel relaxed.

I never play guitar or piano without being forced by my music teacher, Cinna, to play in front of class, though I never agree either. The only person that knows that I play is Madge, who went to my house once and saw my guitar and begged me to play. The other is Peeta. I was playing piano in music class, when no one was there. It was early, so I decided to play the piano. After playing, he clapped his hands and grinned. I roll my eyes at him. I beg him not to tell anyone that I play and he promised me not to tell anyone.

But that has been a year. I'm not even sure I can play anymore. I think I can, but again, I don't know. I could try, with the piano inside the living room and all, or even my guitar behind my wardrobe. I could try, but not today, or Prim would scream at me hysterically again.

I quickly wore my orange blouse and my jeans, and braided my hair to the side. I swing my backpack on my shoulders and walks downstairs, seeing Prim starring at the clock impatiently. She saw me and her face shows relieve, as she ran outside. I sighed. I wonder how Gale could keep up, waking up early with Rory. I walked pass the meadow and hopped on a train to school. I kissed Prim's forehead as she skipped to meet Rory. I walked inside and saw Madge waiting for me in front of my locker.

I waved hi weakly, as she eyed me critically. "Katniss, you grew thinner by the moment!" She protested. I smiled at her weakly, trying so hard to smile genuinely. But according to the face she gave me, it looks more like a grimace.

"When was the last time you eat breakfast?" She asked me. The word breakfast seem unfamiliar to me. It has been I don't know, months? She must have seen my face as she shook her head lightly. "Just as I thought. Come on, I'll buy you breakfast." She said, taking my hand to the cafeteria. I groaned. "Madge, I don't think that's necessary." She gave me a skeptical look. "Katniss, look at you, you grow thinner and paler by the minute! I can't see you suddenly turn into bones by Monday!" I groaned again, sighing in defeat. "Okay."

She bought me a sandwich, as we sat at the cafeteria. "So where's Gale?" I ask her. She sighed. Her face shows thousand of emotions. But most of them are worried. "I don't know." She muttered. "I haven't seen him coming since this morning!" I raised my eyebrow. "But Rory was here!" I protested. Gale never leaves his brother to walk alone to school. "I'm just worried Katniss." She sighed. I dragged her hand. She protested, telling me to eat breakfast. I cut her off. "We're going to see Rory. I'll eat later." I said, as she sighed in defeat. "Okay, great."

We scattered to the hall, as we saw Rory and Prim talking. I tapped Prim's shoulder. She saw me and grin. "Hi Katniss!" She said cheerfully. "Hi Prim. Err, Rory?" I asked him. He turned to face me. "Do you know where Gale is?" Madge ask him. Her tone gets worried by the minute. Rory nods. "He said he went to the woods." I gave Madge a look. She looks even more worried. I thank Rory and dragged Madge away.

"Madge, go to history. Tell Mr. Alber- Haymitch that I went to finish something. I'll bring him back, I promise." She nods. I walked out of school and catch the next train to the hob, a village in District 12. They sell mostly everything; it's more like a market, and the nearest place to the woods.

The woods are forbidden. Someone who is caught to sneak in will be fairly punished. There are electricity fence all around it, but me and Dad often gets in to hunt, since it is rarely lit, the electricity. They used to say it was more strict years ago. My Grandma told me there was a tradition called 'Hunger Games' where 24 kids, two from each district will get reaped and forced to compete in a game where only one will survive. If they got a kid who sneak in the woods, the reaping wouldn't be held. They would take this kid to be punished and forced to enter the games. I am completely lucky on not living at that time or I would be killed in hours. Sure I can use bow and arrow, but what else could I possibly do?

I sneaked in past the electricity fence and searched for Gale. He was easy to be found, because I know where he would sit down or stuffs, after years of hunting with him. I saw him sitting at the field pass the woods. I sat beside him. He sighed when he realized I was there.

"Madge is worried sick you know." I said, breaking the silence. He nods. "I need time alone. I guess, I just realize I miss him." He said. I nodded, hoping I won't cry right now. "Me too. I cry every night." I told him. And last night wasn't an exception. He nodded understandingly. "Do you-" He hesitates before continuing. "Have nightmares?" I nodded, shocked when he asked this question. "Every night. You too?" He nods. I was beyond shocked. "I thought you- being strong and-""Not even me can stop the nightmares, Katniss." He cuts me in. That was the first time he said my name right. I just realized how broken he is. "You are strong too. It's just- what usually happens when someone you truly love is taken away from you." He said. He thinks I'm strong. Maybe I am. I'm good with bow and arrows, but- is that even enough? "I have them every night, is that normal?" I ask him. He shrugs. "I don't know. But if it isn't, then I'm as much as not normal as you." He has them every night, too, which is unbelievable, coming out from the toughest person I know, next to my dad, or probably Peeta, surviving his mother's abusive actions everyday and all.

We sat there in silence, just thinking. He stood up afterwards. "Come on, we had to go to school." I nod in agreement, taking the next train to school.

By the time we got there, history had gone by. I tried so hard to focus on the classes, but everything brings me back to the conversation in the woods.

_It's just what usually happens when someone you truly love is taken away from you."_

* * *

Next class is P.E. I have them with Gale, Madge, Peeta, Glimmer, Annie, Clove, Finnick, Annie's boyfriend, Cato, Clove's boyfriend, and Marvel, Glimmer's boyfriend, Thresh and Delly, who are officially together. Our subject was basketball, which is a really simple subject. I love basketball as much as I love gym, so I pretty much enjoy it. I'm good at basketball, and no one could argue with that. Someone who is as great at basketball as me is Peeta. He is great at basketball too. We had a game today, and me and Peeta's team got tied by 7-7. He came to me and whispered a 'you did great', as I said the same to him. He smiled at me. He got back to his team when a blonde girl came up to him.

"Peeta, Friday, okay?" She asked him. Obviously she is flirting with him. She has short hair, and is wearing a green cheerleading outfit. I saw him staring at me. I just realized that she wanted him to go on a date with her when he was planning to help me. I got worried. Who is he going to choose? Obviously her, well of course. She is a cheerleader; she's pretty, and me? I am no one. What could make him choose me? Without knowing it, I went home. I got out and took the train home. I told Madge to cover me today, as I told her I was really sure that I'm getting sick, but she just assumes I needed time alone. I am just disappointed, I thought maybe he could help me to make me smile again, but of course that wouldn't happen. It's not like I love him and all, it's just, I never thought he would betray me like that. I don't have to worry about Prim, since she would go home with Rory and Gale.

I decided to skip school the next day, ignoring 20 miss calls from Peeta and Madge. That's when I heard a knock on the door. 'Prim, just go to school, I'm not feeling well.' I yelled. The voice from the door hits me. 'I wish I would, but I'm taking a day off, I need to talk to you, I'm not Prim, and I know you're perfectly fine.' Before I could know it the door swing open and I saw the blonde haired boy with blue eyes. I saw Peeta.

**Cliffhanger! I need to get you guys to review for me before I update a new one, come on, 144 views, but only 4 reviews? Please review. It means the whole world to me. **

**Luv,**

**PurplewordsofanIcarlyfan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter! I'm sorry for not updating earlier, just super duper busy. Can you guys follow me twitter at michelleeadella ? It would be so much appreciated. Anyway, here's your chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Falling.**

I looked at him for a second, and then close the door, not letting him in. Peeta was knocking in the door, asking for me to open it. I'm not that dumb. I was upset. I thought for a minute he would help me. But then, that bastard came along. Now he's here, skipping school. Just to see me. The question is. Why?

"Katniss!" He shouted, knocking the door over again.

"What do you want Peeta? What do you fucking want? "I screamed back, not letting him in.

"I want you to listen. Then, I'll leave. Look. I just want to explain. It's not what you think. " He said. I sighed quietly, opening the door in front of me. I don't even bother to look at his face. I turned around, leaving him behind. I heard the door close. He was right behind me. I sat on my bed, looking at him.

"Talk." I said. He sighed lightly, looking down at the ground.

"Erica isn't even my girlfriend." He said after long silence.

"So that's her name? Erica?" I said sarcastically.

"She's a friend at my old high school." He said, ignoring my question. "Everyone said she had a crush on me. I don't know what she was doing here. Madge told me that she was here since yesterday, and I never thought she's really the girl from my old school, till now.

"Then why did you say yes?" I screamed at him. He looked at me. Trying to talk. But I stop him.

"Why did you choose her over me?"

There was silence once again; I couldn't look into his eyes.

"I didn't." He said. I looked at him. He… He said no?

"You told her no?" He nodded. The question flew past my lips.

"Why?"

He looks straight into my eyes. I never realize how blue his eyes are. Until now.

"Because I told you I will help you. Because I care about you." he told me. His hands were in his pockets. He looks down at the floor again. I couldn't find the words to say anything. It was just a misunderstanding.

"I'm so so sorry Peeta." I told him. I genuinely am. He looks at me, smiling.

"It's cool." He said.

"Will you still help me?" I asked him. I want to smile. I really really do. And if he's the only way how... I'll go with it.

"Katniss, I will always help you." He told me. He walks to me, and I could feel my body tense. He looks right at me. We're only inches away. I closed my eyes as his lips were on mine. My mind couldn't register what could have happened. I kissed him back.

He broke the kiss afterwards and walked out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Katniss." He told me. And that was it. He's gone.

It took me some time to realize what just happened. Peeta told me he would help me. Peeta kissed me. I kissed him back. Shit.

I tried to ignore the fact that we kissed, but it was just not possible. The way his lips were pressed to mine made my skin shiver. And what makes me hate myself is that. I like it.

Then I thought about Erica. It goes to me again. Why did I care when Peeta is dating Erica? Why is it that I hate seeing them together? Why? Then it hits me. Maybe I think of us more than friends. Maybe, I have feelings for him.

* * *

"So Peeta says yes?" Madge asked me the next day. I told her how he came to my house, how we made up. But no, I didn't tell her we kissed.

"He did. He told me he would help me again." I told her. Madge looked relieved.

"Thank God. i was nervous for a second that you won't smile again." She told me. i rolled my eyes at her.

"Madge, even if he's not there to help, you know I'll find someone who would help me to." Madge shuts the locker behind her, leaving me by a few steps.

"Yeah right, Katniss. Even i can't help you to smile." Madge said as we walked to geography. As we walked pass people, i silently wish I don't see Peeta, or he doesn't see me.

"Katniss!" shit.

"Hi, Peeta." i said.

"hi, um, I'm thinking, friday? home from school?" he asked me. I nodded. he smiled and walked away.

I turned around to see Madge, and she's not anywhere found. great. i muttered, walking alone to class.

* * *

"Hell, Madge, where were you?" i asked her when i got to geography. I slumped to the chair next to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked me smugly.

"Don't play innocent, Madge, you fucking leave me there with him!" I yelled at her.

"Sheesh, okay Katniss, i'm sorry. I just thought you guys could talk, and you know, build some romance all the way." She replied. Okay, maybe I was being mean. i rolled my eyes at her.

"Madge, he's just helping me, we're not planning a marriage." I told her.

"Okay, whatever you say." Madge told me, rolling her eyes. i took a deep breath. Maybe it's not a good idea. maybe Peeta's just trouble. maybe... this shouldn't have happened.

shit. what have I got myself into?

**Review! pretty please?**

**sorry for the language! i just thought Katniss should be more grumpy in more ways.**

**Lots of love, Michelle.**


End file.
